


Everybody Loves Sirius

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Friendships, Epic Friendship, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: And for good reasons too.Oneshot/drabble





	Everybody Loves Sirius

James Potter gave a happy sigh. “Padfoot completes me,” he announced to the room at large. Of course, there was only one other person around, but no matter.

Lily turned around to give him a look. He was ridiculous.

“Um, hello?” Did he forget she was there?

He glanced at her then and smiled sweetly. “Hey, you’re nice too, Lily.”

“I’m your girlfriend!”

He nodded. Yeah, that was true. “But he’s my soulmate.”

Ridiculous, but cute.

* * *

Remus was trying to mind his own business (again) and failing (again as well). He was just studying right now. Sadly Sirius was there too, and just to bother him.

“Hey,” Sirius said with a grin.

Remus didn’t bother even looking up. “Hello.”

“My parents aren’t home,” Sirius continued.

“That’s nice.” Finally Remus did look up now, deadpan. “But kind of useless information considering that we live at school.”

“…” Savage.


End file.
